your back
by jacoblover727
Summary: ok so bella and jacob know eachother for a long time but she moved when they were 7 and now they r 17 and shes back lets see what happens when these to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS OK SO HERE THE DEAL JACOB AND BELLA WERE FRIENDS BUT THEN SHE MOVED AND NOW SHES BACK LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS**

**BTW HER AND JAKE R THE SAME AGE 17**

**JAKES POV**

i got up and got ready for school no one was home so i just walked out

once i got to school embry and quil came up to me

" yo man whats up" quil siad

" nothin man " i siad

" so did you here that bella swan is back in town "

bella swan back wow i havnt seen bella since i was 7 i mean i saw pic of her but that was it

" yeah " i siad

" yup and i hard shes a hottie but then again she was always cute" quil siad

" whateva come on let get to class" i said

" okay " they both said

i walked in english and took my seat

" ok class we have a new stundent bella swan" miss mitchell siad

and then she walked in i almost lost it she was beautiful long brown hair amazing brown eyes

and that body that every guys would dream of touching

" ok bella why dont take a seat next to jacob black plz put you hand up"

thank you miss mitchell i put my hand up

she walked up and took a seat

" hi im jacob we used to make mud pies together " i siad mud pies you dumb ass stupid stupid stupid

" no i remember r mom always got mad at us for making a mess " she siad smiling god that smile was beautiful everything about her is beautiful jesus what is this girl doing to me

' yeah and then our dad would hose us of" i siad laughing

" yeah" she siad

" black swan plz be quit" miss m siad

" sorry miss mitchell " we siad at the same time laughing

after that class i had history " so bella what class do you " i siad

she told me we had almost every class together

after a boring day of school i asked her if she could come to my house she siad yes

" well well well isnt bella swan you came back for me baby " quil siad laughing

' hi quil " she siad rolling her eyes

" hey so whats up i havnt seen you in ten years so give my the 411 any boyfriends " he siad with a girly vocie she laughed

' no no boyfriends " she siad that just made my day she wasnt taken

**A/N OK SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THING PLZ LEAVE REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU WANT MORE AND SOME IDEAS PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

so bella came to my house and we realized that she live one house down so i could see her everyday i just wanna say thank you god so me and the guy called over seth leah jared paul kim and my sisters and we made a little party since billy was at charlies house watching the game

" so what do you guys wanna do" leah asked

"why dont we play truth or dare" rachael siad

" yeah" all the girls siad

all the boy looked at eachother " sure ' we siad

" ok bella you go first since you moved back" seth siad

" um sure why not"

" ok bella truth or dare" quil siad

" um dare " she siad

" oh i got one i dare you to kiss jake" embry siad i wanna hug me and do some werd happy dance right now

" uh ok if it alright with you jake" she siad

hell yeah its ok " yeah it cool

" but it has it be 2 minutes" quil siad i wanna hug him to

" ok" she siad

i leaned in and i felt those beautiful lips one mine i felt like i was fly i know i sound like a girl but i cant help it two minutes passed and we were still kissing yes she likes me too

" um guys its been two minutes" jared siad but we were in a other world unlit paul hit me on the back of the head

" hey what was that for" i siad rubbing my head

" you guys wouldnt stop making out so i had to " paul siad

" whatever " i siad nothin could ruin my day i look at bella and smiled at her she blushed but smiled back

" um bella can i talk to you " i siad

" sure jake " she siad pulling me in my room

" so what you wanna talk about " she siad siting on my bed i couldnt take it anymore i had to kiss her so i did at first she was shocked but she kissed back she pulled a way after a while

" god bella you have now idea how long i wanted to do that" i siad and she giggled

" bella will you be my girlfriend i now its soon but i relly like you and it not like we just ment but if we" she stopped me by kissing my i kissed back i slid one hand in her hiar whil i hold her face with the other she pulled back smiling " you talk to much and yes ill be your girlfriend"

i think my heart just exploed she siad yes bella swan is with me no one else

" relly" i had to make sure

" really " she kissed me

" ohhhhh jakes got a girlfriend and there kissing on this bed " all the boys siad

" shut up " i siad bella blushed but giggled

i looked at her and smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**JACOB POV**

After have boys stoped making fun of me and bella and making some dirty jokes witch i cant lie got me alittle exicited anyway after the little every one went home party billy and charlie were still watching sports so me and bella stayed at home me and the most beautiful girl ever alone in my house this is going to be fun

" so bells what you been up to since the last ten years " i siad smiling

" wow bells i havnt heard that name for a while" she siad smiling

" well i always used to call you that when we were little so i guess it sticked " i siad smiling at the old times were used to hand out and make mud pies

" well to answer your first question nothin much just mostly grown up and hanging out " she siad laughing a my lame joke

" so not to sound pushy or anything but who many boyfriends have you had " i siad smiling

" um well about two " she siad looking down blushing oh god se looked so cute when shes shy

" realy so how long did you go out with them" i siad

" well with my first boyfriend i was 14 his name was jasper and we only stayed with eachother for a week " she siad

" why did you guy brake it off so soon " i siad

she sighed " well i caught him with my best friend well ex best friend " she siad still looking down what a ass cheating on her man if i he was here i would puch him in the face

" oh bells im so so sorry hes a idot for giving up a amazing girl like you " i siad

" thank jake that realy sweet and dont worry i got over him but its still hurt to know my best friend would do that to me we were like sisters " she siad looking up now

" well it her lost " i siad

" yeah i guess well about the other one i was 16 and we went out for alost a year but we kind of grew apart but we stayed friends he name is adam " she siad smiling alittle

" well i had only one girfriend and she broke up with me to go out with somone else " i siad

" oh im sorry how old was you" she siad

" 16 and im not sorry cause if we didnt break up i coudnt be with you " i siad smilling

" so what do you like to do for fun " i siad

" well i realy like singing and dacing " she siad

" that cool singing me something " i siad nuging her

" um do i have to " she siad

" well not if you dont want to but id like to hear you " i siad

she sighed and siad " alright your making me feel bad so ill do it"

" oh i didnt mean to im sorry" i siad feeling bad now

" naw its aright " she siad smiling

" ok im going to sing but you asked for it" she siad

" yeah i did now sing before i turn 80 " i siad smilling

she laughed ans siad " ok ok"

" woah oh oh

i don't know why  
i don't know why  
im so afraid  
(so afraid)

i don't know how  
i don't know how  
to fix the pain  
(fix the pain)

we're living a lie  
living a lie  
this needs to change  
(needs to change)

we're out of time  
we're out of time  
and it's still the same

we can't stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you can't stop this girl  
from falling more in love with you

you said nobody has to know  
give us time to grow  
and take it slow  
but i'd stop the world  
if it finally let us be alone  
let us be alone oooo ohhh oh

im hearing the noise  
hearing the noise  
from all around  
(from all around)

im on the edge  
im on the edge  
of breaking down  
(of breaking down)

like Bonnie and Clyde  
let's find a ride and ditch this town  
keep it alive  
keep it alive  
don't make a sound  
(make a sound)

we can't stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you can't stop this girl  
from falling more in love with you

you said nobody has to know  
give us time to grow  
and take it slow  
but i'd stop the world  
if it finally let us be alone  
let us be alone oooo ohhh oh

I never wanna take that final look,  
I'll turn another page  
Wont close the book.

We cant stop the world,  
But there's so much more that we can do.  
You cant stop this girl from falling more in love with you.  
You said nobody has to know give us time to grow and take it slow.  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone.  
Let us be alone.  
Let us be alone…  
Alone, ooh, ooh, weee-ah. Alone"

i was blown alway not only was she beautiful but she had a beautiful vocie i cant belive this girl is mine

" well are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me with your mouth wide open " she siad smiling

" wow just wow you have a beautiful vocie i love it did you write that" i siad smiling still shock

" um yeah i wrote it i write my own music you realy think im good" she siad happy

" good your awesome " i siad kissing her

she kissed back i pulled her tight to me while licking her bottom lip she open her moth she moaned when are tounges touch i bring my hands to her hips then moved up her shirt but then she pulled away

" um jake im not ready for that " she siad looking at me worried

" thats ok bells dont worry im fine just kissing you " i siad truthly i could just kiss her and be fine

" so your not mad " she siad

" not why would i be mad" i siad

" well that one of the reason jasper cheated on me" she siad what a jerk

" oh bells you dont have to worry about that i would never hurt you " i siad looking to her cute brown eyes

she smiled and kissed me


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO I DECIED THAT IM JUST GOING TO HAVE THIS STORY IN JACOB POV**

After makeing with bells for a couple of hours she finally had to go home i gave her a kiss and said ill see her tomorrow then my cell ringed it was quil

" yo man what up" i siad

" nothin is bella still there" he asked

" naw she just went home " i siad

" man she is hot i cant belive you got her so what did you guys do after we left "

" yeah she is i cant belive it either nothin much we taked alittle then she sang for me man quil her vocie is amazing then we made out for a while " i siad

" what and you didnt call me over we could have done a three some " he siad laughing i jioned in

" shut up man she not like that she realy sweet "

" man you guys have only been going out for what 5 hours and already your whiped " he siad

" im not whiped i just realy like her " i siad

" yeah i noticed look man i got to go ill talk to you tomorrow"

" alright bye" but he already hung up i went to a peacful sleep thinking about bella

my alram clock start ringing i groaned and shut it off went brshed my teeth took a shower and put on jeans and t-shirt and sneakers and saw billt and the twins

" good mornining everyone " i siad

" morning jake bella is cooking breakfast and charlie invited us so come on"

i smiled wide " ok"

i walked in the house and it smelled awesome bella come out of the kitchen she was wearing i tight jeans that hugs her hips and a low cut top that showed the top of the breast and her hiar was down i couldnt take my eye off of her

" hey guys the foods in the kitchen so is charlie" bella siad

" good morining beautiful ' i siad as i made my way to her and kissed her she pulled away and smiled

" good morining to you to now go eat so we could go to school" she siad

" ok come one " i siad walking in the kitchin i sat down and bells gave me a plate of pancakes banco suage and jucie

" thanks " i siad

" no prob " she said smiling

after eating and telling bella she need to move in she we dont have to eat rachs cookin anymore

everyone laughed and we walked out the door

" so did you sleep good last night " i siad as i grad her hand

" yeah did you" she asked

" yep i thinked about you all night " i siad

she blushed and smiled

" hey guys ' quil said

" hey quil " bella siad while huging him

" so jake have you seen embry " quil asked

" naw not since last night why" i asked

" because he had a realy bad fever and he siad he didnt feel right when we left" quil siad

" i dont know ill call him later"

" alright " quil siad

then the bell rings

after a nother boring day at school i went to bellas and we walked up to her room

" ugh i could so live with out school" i siad

" oh shut up aleast you didnt have to deal with every one going up to you and saying hello your isabella swan charlies daughter all day " she siad

i laughed " yeah whatever i still hmmm " i got cut off by bellas lips

i pulled he down on my lap then i felt her toungue lick my lips so i open my mouth and groaned when our toungues met i gently pushed her on her back and she noved her hand from my neck to my abs tounching and felling them she moned in my mouth then i felt myself get hard she must of to cause out of now where she started grinding on me i moned god it felt so good then i moved my hands up her shirt but stoped at her stomach she moved alittle to tell me it was ok so i moved my hands up her shirt

**YEP IM STOPING HERE LOL SORRY IF YOU WANNA NOW WHAT HAPPEN WIAT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I NOW IM NOT SPELLING THING RIGHT AND IM SORRY ILL FIX IT I PROMISE **

As my hands went up her shirt i could hear her breathing hard i went and cupped her beautiful breast she moaned then we heard the front door open and charlie saying" hey bell im home'

i quickly got off of her and she fixed her shirt then she looked at me up and down then her eye grew wide i looked down and saw i was still hard

" uh jake im not sure my dad will be ok that hes little girl did that to you " she siad

i quickly pulled down on my shirt it coved it pretty well

" bella you home" charlie siad

" yeah dad im in my room with jake ill be out there in a sec" she siad

" ok yeah i think i will just order pizza that way you dont have to cook tonight" charlie siad as we made or way in the living room

" are you sure i dont mind cooking " bella siad

" yeah im sure dont worry jake you having dinner here" charlie asked

" um naw im just gonna go home" i siad

" alright bye jake" charlie siad

" ill walk you out" bella siad

we walked outside to my house

" man that was close i almost had a hart atack " bella siad

" you you your dad could of got his gun and killed me but you just though of yourself self lilttle girl" i siad smiling

" oh your just mad cause we couldnt finsh what we started" she siad

" hell yeah im mad i finally get to touch you and dad walks in so not cool" i siad

she laughed and huged me and whispered in my ear" ill make it up i promise" then she kissed me and went in her house god that girl is just to fucken hot

i went in my house and took a shower i had to get my mind off of bells or i might have to take another shower so i tryed calling embry but he didnt pick up that was werd cuz he always ansewers my calls so i called quil

" hello" embry siad

" hey dude is embry with you i tryed calling but the didnt pick up"i siad

" no but i saw him hanging with sam jared and paul was there to and they just walked by me like they havnt known who i was im worried man" quil siad

" em paul and jared was hanging out with sam no way they hate sam" i siad

" i no but now they were falling them around like a lost puppy" quil siad

" jake i need your help" becca siad

" quil i got to go becca needs something i siad

" alright man see you tomorrow" he siad

" yeah bye" i siad

" what becca" i siad

" i need you to take out the gabrage" she siad

" alright " i siad i went took out the garbage and went to sleep


End file.
